Best Friends Meme
by DaughterofOdin
Summary: What the title says


**I'm doing it! YAY! Enjoy~ **

Rules:  
>1) Pick one or more of your FCsOCs  
>2) Fill in the questionsstatements as if you were your FC/OC  
>3) Tag 3 people at the end of the quiz<p>

I'm using… Raquel, Jeremy and Isaiah~

1.) What's your name?

Raquel: "Raquel Monique Ranan~"

Jeremy: "Jeremy. But if you're like Hailey then call me Jerry."

Isaiah: "I'm Isaiah but quite a few people call me shortie or midget." –goes off to a corner to pout-

2.) Do you know why you were named that?

Raquel: "I don't know. Ask my mom."

Jeremy: "It fits me." –Sticks his tongue out-

Isaiah: "HOOSP couldn't think of anything better."

Me: "He's right people!"

3. Are you single or taken?

Raquel: "Taken~"

Jeremy: -frowns- "Single."

Isaiah: "I'm single but won't be once Tammy realizes I'm NOT a stocker. Damn Cartman!"

Jeremy: "Isn't she that chick with the really big ass?"

Isaiah: "That would be her!"

Jeremy: "She's hot dude."

4.) Have any abilities or powers?

Raquel: "Not that I know of…"

Jeremy: "I have the ability to make people laugh!"

Isaiah: "I am unnaturally sexy if that counts."

5.) Stop being a Mary-sue.

Raquel: "WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU!"

Jeremy: "Wait. What?"

Isaiah: "I'm not a chick God damnit!"

Jeremy: "But you look and act like one~"

Isaiah: "I do not! Fucking asswipe!"

Jeremy: "Yes you do~ Little Izzy~"

Isaiah: "Fuck you."

Jeremy: "Nope, you don't get to top~ That's my job to fuck YOU~"

Isaiah: -flips him off and pouts-

6.) Uh... if you were to get in a fight with a strong wrestler, do you think you'd win?

Raquel: "Nope. Not at all."

Jeremy: "Maybe~ I'm the toughest person I know!"

Isaiah: "Sadly, no."

7.) Riiiight... Have any family members?

Raquel: "Yep! I've got Kayli, Hailey, Isaiah, my mom and dad, and Tia!"

Jeremy: "Well no shit Sherlock."

Isaiah: "I have too many." –glares at a wall.-

8.) Oh? How about pets?

Raquel: "Well, we had a cat but Kaylen killed it…"

Jeremy: "I have a hamster."

Isaiah: "I still don't get why Kaylen killed the damn cat! But yeah, that actually happened."

9.) Cool, I guess. Tell me something that you don't like.

Raquel: "I hate Sprite."

Jeremy: "When people are taller than me!"

Isaiah: "People like Jeremy and Kaylen calling me short!"

10.) Something that you do like?

Raquel: "Running~"

Jeremy: "Cake!"

Isaiah: "TAMMY!"

11.) Do you have any activities/hobbies that you like to do?

Raquel: "Run!~"

Jeremy: "Make fun of Isaiah~"

Isaiah: "I like to watch Tammy~"

12.) Have you ever hurt anyone in any way before?

Raquel: "Many times."

Jeremy: "I have."

Isaiah: "A couple times."

13.) Ever... Killed anyone before?

Raquel: "No."

Jeremy and Isaiah: "Yes."

Raquel: "And is that supposed to be natural?"

Isaiah: "I dunno."

14.) What kind of animal are you?

All three: "But we aren't animals…"

15.) Your worst habits

Me: "They won't admit them but the have too many to name."

16.) Do you look up to anyone at all?

Raquel: "A few people."

Jeremy: "No, but Isaiah looks up at me." –Smirks-

Isaiah: "Bastard."

17.) Gay, straight, or bi?

Raquel: "Straight."

Jeremy: "I'm bi and like guys very much~"

Isaiah: "I'm straight."

18.) Do you go to school?

Raquel: "Not at the moment."

Jeremy: "Yep~ South Park High school! Senior year!

Isaiah: "Yep."

19.) Ever wanna marry and have kids one day?

Raquel: "I wanna marry but don't really want kids…"

Jeremy: "Yep!"

Isaiah: "I would like too."

20.) Do you have any fangirls/fanboys?

Raquel: "I don't think so."

Jeremy: "Many people love me~!"

Isaiah: "I doubt it."

21.) What are you most afraid of?

Me: "They won't tell you. As I'm nice I won't tell." (I do have them thought.)

22.) What color is your hair?

Raquel: "Blondish brown."

Jeremy: "I'm a raven~"

Isaiah: "Brunette."

23.) Eyes?

Raquel: "Green-blue."

Jeremy: "Dark brown."

Isaiah: "Hazel~"

24.) What do you usually wear?

Raquel: "A red tank top and jean shorts with white tennis shoes."

Jeremy: "Grey sweats with a random t shirt. I can often be found shirtless."

Isaiah: "I wear skinny jeans that are too big and look like regular jeans, a black t-shirt and Nikes."

Jeremy: "I'm not even gonna say anything about the pants dude…

25.) What's your religion?

All three: "Don't have one."

26.) Do you wish this quiz is over?

Raquel: "I don't really care."

Jeremy: "Us neither~"

27.) Well, it's still not over.

-All three shrug-

28.) Anyways, where do you live?

Raquel: "Why do you care? We all live in South Park…"

29.) What class are you? (Low class, middle class, high class)?

Raquel: "I got extra money~"

Jeremy: "Middle."

Isaiah: -isn't paying attention-

30.) How many friends do you have?

Raquel: "A few."

Jeremy: "about 18 or 19."

Isaiah: "All the ladies and quite a few dudes."

31.) If you could change anything about you, what would you change?

Raquel: "I would like to blush less."

Jeremy: "I wanna be taller!"

Me: "Your 6"11!"

Jeremy: "So?"

Isaiah: "I would like to be at least 5"10."

32.) What are your thoughts on pie?

All: "Yumicious!"

33.) Alright. What's your favorite food?

Raquel: "Ribs!"

Jeremy: "Cake!"

Isaiah: "Cheeseburgers!"

34.) Favorite drink?

Raquel: "I think we can agree on most forms of soda."

The dudes: "Yep~."

35.) What is your favorite place?

Raquel: "I really love Florida~"

Jeremy: "I like Las Vegas! It's the shit!

Isaiah: "My bed when accompanied by a fine lady~" –Winks-

36.) Least favorite?

Raquel: "Idaho…"

Jeremy: "San Francisco."

Isaiah: "I don't know."

37.) Are you still wanting the quiz to end?

All: "Kinda."

38.) Well, it's over.

Raquel: -walks off-

Jeremy: "By people~ Autographs cost $2!"

Isaiah: "So, do I get to be in any of your stories?"

Me: "We'll see."

**And cut! Damn, that was short -_- Imma rewrite it when I'm more awake. So what do you think? What should I post next? Help me decide! Review or not~ It's your choice.**


End file.
